


A Clouded View

by Church_Of_Seiros



Category: Fire Emblem
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church_Of_Seiros/pseuds/Church_Of_Seiros
Summary: After a steamy encounter with one of his students, Professor Byleth can’t seem to shake Mercedes from his mind...Cover art by the wonderful Miss @_k_iri
Relationships: Byleth/Mercedes Byleth/Edelgard
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth's heart raced as he thought about the trouble he would get in if he was caught. The door to the girls' dorm shower sometimes did not latch properly...a fact Byleth had learned months ago, and ever since, the professor had found numerous excuses to be trailing behind the girls of the Blue Lions as they filed into the steam filled room. But every time Byleth had softly jiggled the handle, the knob had not turned. Until today. Today as Byleth saw Mercedes' white locks vanish around the corner into the showers, he crept forward as usual and tried to turn the handle. *Click*...that was a new sound.

Byleth held his breath. He could hear his heart pumping and feel the blood rushing to his ears as he quietly turned the handle. The sounds of splashing water and laughing girls made butterflies swirl in his stomach...the whole girls dorm of Blue Lions was in there...naked...wet...Byleth's imagination got the best of him momentarily, and he regained his focus and nervously looked around. No one else tread this hall at this hour. It was late when the girls chose to bathe, and most other students were fast asleep. Byleth had simply volunteered to "make the rounds" as it were, and make sure the boys weren't being unruly in the Black Eagles' dormitory.

Byleth knew he should look away. This was ridiculous and dangerous. But his cheeks flushed redder than Edie's tights as the door silently swung in, inch by inch. The professor could see several figures cloaked in nothing but steam. He grew more brave as he silently, and unnoticed, slipped into the locker room. Byleth ducked behind a laundry hamper and peered across the room, into the showers themselves. His eyes widened as his gaze first landed on Mercedes. Byleth had been nursing a crush for the young woman for months now, and he had often dreamed of what tantalizing curves lay beneath her robes. What the man saw now was better than he could have imagined;  
Mercedes was a modest woman. She often wore oversized clothes, and until this moment Byleth couldn't have imagined how perfect her figure was. The girl was bent over, facing away from him as she scrubbed her feet. Byleth stared in awe at her perfectly smooth, round rear end. He thought longingly of all the nights Mercedes had spent in his office, looking for guidance on various lessons. The scent of her perfume had always lingered and Byleth couldn't help but stray close to her when he could during her visits. But nothing had prepared him for the sight he saw now.

Byleth Crouched lower behind the laundry hamper as Mercedes stood up. She began talking to another student...someone just out of sight, around the corner. Byleth recognized Ingrids voice, and the bulge in his pants began to rage as he silently prayed this second girl would appear before him. But Ingrid remained out of sight, and the two girls chatted about their lessons. Mercedes began bathing herself, and soon her pale skin was covered in a soapy lather. Byleth could hardly contain himself as the young woman ran her soapy fingers between her legs. Byleths' jaw practically reached the floor as Mercedes chatted on and cleaned every inch of her body. Shortly after, she grabbed a fluffy white towel and began to wrap it around herself. Byleth choked as Mercedes turned towards him, her ample, perky breasts disappearing beneath the towel. For a moment Byleth was scared he would be seen, but Ingrid mumbled something from around the corner and Mercedes turned towards the other girls. The professor took this opportunity to slink out of the locker room, easing the door shut behind him. As soon as he got back to his room, Byleth closed his eyes tight, loathe to let the scene he had witnessed disappear.

"Byleth?"

Hearing his own name pulled the young professor out of his daydream. Two days later, Byleth had not been able to stop thinking about what he had seen in the Blue Lions locker room. 

"Byleth!"

Edelgard's sharp tone sobered Byleth and he looked at the young woman sitting across from him at his desk. Her legs were kicked up on the table that sat between them, and she lounged comfortably with a notebook and quill on her lap. 

"I...I'm sorry Edie I was...distracted..."

Edelgard squinted, but decided not to press. Byleth gazed at her signature red tights, then down at the papers he had been in the middle of grading. 

"I suppose we should focus though, we have lots of work to do." Byleth mumbled. 

"We should focus?! I'm the focused one here. You do know what tomorrow is, don't you?" The professor liked seeing his friend get worked up. Edelgard had a reputation for being quick to anger...a trait best seen only on the battlefield. 

"Uhh...Friday...right?"

"Ugh Byleth you're impossible. The axe tournament! And you better be in the stands cheering for me!"

But again, Byleth wasn't listening. His mind had once again wandered to Mercedes. He wondered where she was right now...it was late. She was probably fast asleep in her dorm like the other students. Byleth thought about what he would give to be there...next to her...holding her...

SLAM!

Byleth again snapped back to reality as Edalgard brought her fist down on his desk. Her pale skin was flushed, and her white hair hung in her face. Suddenly Byleth felt sick to his stomach. How could he sit here and stare at the beautiful young Edelgard, with whom he had fostered relationships off and on over the past semesters, when all he wanted to do was think about Mercedes? The professor felt guilty to the point of being nauseated. He couldn't meet Edelgard's eyes. 

"Okay. Okay Edie. I'm sorry. I'll be there...I just...think I have to go now..." 

Without a word Byleth stood up, and without looking back, swept out of his office, leaving a confused Edelgard behind. She stood up to watch him leave, and furled her brow as the door shut behind him. The young woman turned to pick up her bag to leave, as well as straighten Byleth's papers behind him. She glanced down at the test that lay on top of the stack. The one the professor had been reading. Edelgard smirked as she saw Mercedes' beautiful and flowing handwriting across the parchment. Collecting her bag, and blowing out the candles, Edelgard ascended the stairs to her own dorm room.


	2. A Celebration

Cheers filled the Garreg Mach courtyard as students, faculty, and friends began to file out of the stands. A cluster of students from Black Eagles huddled around the competition ring, with Edelgard, covered in sweat but beaming, standing in their midst. A competition official placed a laurel of white flowers around her neck, and all the students began chanting her name. 

“Edie! Edie! Edie!” 

Byleth watched from his spot in the stands as Hilda, the axe competitions’ runner up, cane over to shake the victors hand. Edelgard smiled and hugged the smaller girl, and Byleth couldn’t help but feel pride for his students; the sportsmanship with this class was incredible. The professor remained seated after all other attendees had left. The last of the Black Eagles said their goodbyes to Edelgard and began walking back to their dorms. The courtyard became an empty expanse as Byleth rose, and came down to the young woman. 

“You did amazing Edie. I knew you would.”

Edelgard turned around in surprise, but upon seeing Byleth’s face, threw her arms around his neck and started violently kissing him on the lips. 

“Edie stop! There’s...” Byleth tried to shove the sweaty girl off of him as he nervously looked around the courtyard. 

“Kiss me Byleth! Like you used to!” 

Byleth managed to push Edelgard off of him and he saw an almost crazed look in her eyes. 

“You don’t want this.” He assured her. “You’re just worked up from the event.”

“No Byleth...it’s all I think about..” The fire in Edelgard’s eyes dimmed as she looked down coldly.

“Edie...You know how it goes every time we try.” Byleth watched her shoulders sag and she began to turn to leave, bending down to pick up her bag. In this moment, it wasn’t his friend bent over in front of him. It was a very different figure. One who had filled his dreams for months. Mercedes’ robes melted off the curves of her body, and a thick soapy lather appeared out of thin air and began running down her back, disappearing into her rear. Byleth blinked and rubbed his eyes, hoping he wasn’t imagining things. He was. But that was all he needed; Edelgard squealed as Byleth grabbed her from behind, sliding one hand up her skirt. 

“Byleth! What’s gotten into you all of a sudden!?” But Edie didn’t complain. She spun around and pushed her professor against a wall in the empty courtyard, then jumped at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Byleth felt the warmth of her crotch against his as she grinned her body against his. Their lips connected in a familiar fashion. Their lips had become very acquainted over the past year, and Byleth had lost count of the nights Edelgard fell asleep in his bed. But it always ended bad. But this wasn’t about Edelgard...it wasn’t for Edelgard. She was the last girl in Byleth’s mind as he turned the girl around against the wall and peeled down her tights. He kissed the skin behind her ear. She smelled like sweat and her favorite perfume. The same bottle Byleth had given her for her birthday. But Byleth didn’t smell Edelgard. He smelled Mercedes. He felt Mercedes as he slowly pushed himself into Edelgard. 

“What if we get caught?” Edie gasped in pleasure and struggled to speak through her lack of breath.

But Byleth didn’t care.


End file.
